That Thing He Does
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Harry doesn't like the idea of someone being better then him at anything, especially when it comes to pleasing Voldemort.


Disclaomer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Warning: You're being subjected to my perverted mind.

I thought of this when I was watching the First game of the NBA championship. I was chewing on ice and I breathed into my hand and realized how cold my breath was and I was like Hey wait a minute I wonder how that would feel.

* * *

Voldemort was winning the war, and he was doing it with the Boy-Who-Embraced-His-Darkness at his side. Lucius and Severus were meeting him in his study in a few minutes to discuss the Light's surrender.

It really was going to be boring, he couldn't wait to find out what Severus and Lucius thought about this. Of course, they wouldn't be asked, that is what Legilimens was for.

But speak of the heathens. He almost smirked.

"Good evening My Lord," they both greeted, he nodded his head in acknowledgement before they brought out the papers.

'I can't believe he did that last night,' the Dark Lord kept his attention on the papers as he heard the thought go through Lucius' head.

'He was so hot and tight, I had thought the only thing he was good with was his hands, but it seemed his mouth can compensate for itself.'

Voldemort almost spit out his brandy as he was taking a sip of it.

'The way his tongue teased the tip, just to dig into the slit before I'm able to lose control. I'll never be able to control myself again if he continues to use him mouth like he did last night. If he does it again, I'll give him anything he wishes.'

And as much as he would have liked to continue to invade one of his best mans' mind more thoroughly, he was becoming quite bored. The surrender had been just that, complete and total surrender. The only things they wanted guaranteed were their lives and safety, and Salazar it would only be everything else he was giving the rest of the Wizarding World.

He barely recognized them bowing their goodnights and would have probably sat their mauling for a little while if not for the warm body that sat itself in his lap.

"Tommy," his Harry had called, looking in to crimson eyes.

"Yes?"

"What was the meeting about?"

"Well originally the Light's surrender, but you'll never believe what Lucius was thinking about the entirety of the time."

"What?" he asked as he snuggled against Voldemort.

"His thoughts were on how Severus had," there was a small cough, "as you would recognize it, sucked him off the night before, and how whatever Severus wanted he could have if he did it again." Voldemort looked down to see Harry pouting. "What?"

"I bet I'm better," Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Fine you don't believe me; I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Why so long?"

"You'll see when I get back." and Voldemort sat there for ten minutes wondering what his lover could possibly be up too. It wasn't every day he got the gleam in his eye that spelled out trouble to anyone in his path. So of course, he was a little surprised when Harry walked in looking no different than when he walked out. He was a little turned on though as Harry dropped to his knees in front of him and pulled open his robes and unbuttoned his slacks. He was almost shaking as Harry looked up at him, just about to take him into his mouth.

He couldn't wait until that hot mouth encased him.

"Fucking Salazar," he yelped as Harry deep throated him, his mouth colder than ice.

"Ha…ha Merlin," Voldemort moaned as he treaded his fingers through Harry's hair, his head thrown back as he continued to groan. Harry mentally smirked; he hadn't been lying when he said he was better. He twirled his tongue around the tip, before pulling back and letting his ice cold breath sweep over Voldemort's cock.

"You're going to be my death Harry, sweet Merlin! are you going to be my death," and the Dark Lord would never admit to the whimper that escaped his mouth as Harry took him back in and he lost all semblance of control as he bucked into the mouth sucking him.

"I'm going to come, sweet Salazar. Fuck, Harry!" Harry grinned as he drank Voldemort dry, looking up at him as he wiped away a few lingering drops.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Voldemort asked; his breathing labored.

"I chewed on ice for about ten minutes; I've always wanted to try that."

"Where did you even get the idea for it?"

"Well, ice was one of the foods I was allowed at the Dursley's and one day, when I realize how cold your mouth stayed and for how long, I couldn't help myself with my teenage mind. So it's always been at the back of my mind, and I suppose you're the only person I would ever do it for."

"Brilliant, because if I ever find anyone else's cock down your throat I'll kill them,"

"Mean much?"

"No just dreadfully possessive," Voldemort hissed before he claimed the boy's warming lips with his own.


End file.
